Changed
by Sibunaalways
Summary: Will they ever be the same person they used to be? Will they ever even know what happened to them? Or will they just forget who they were and who they loved most.
1. Chapter 1

I pace back and forth.

I have no idea what to do next.

She walks into the room. Her hair is thrown into a bun, but she still looks beautiful.

"Okay, so now that-" she begans.

"Hold on" I cut her off.

"What?".

"Why are we doing this again?".

"So we can find out what really happened".

"But why do we need to? Once we found out what happened we could lose our friendship".

She sighs and sits down.

"You need your old life back, you can't live the rest of your life not knowing".

"I realize that".

"Look, I know you have feelings for me, but it's never going to work" she says.

"So you don't?".

"I didn't say that".

"So you do?".

"Okay! Yes! I admit it! I like you!".

She looks at the ground.

"Then what's the problem?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"I should go".

She gets up and walks away leaving me alone.

I sigh. What am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 3

3rd Person Point of View

Amber Millington sat in her history class next to her best friend, Fabian Rutter.

Amber had left this boarding school early in the year to start fashion school in New York to pursue her dream.

A few weeks ago there had been an incident where the entire campus was infested with insects.

Amber of course, was horrified with this news.

She begged her dad to allow her to transfer back to Amun Boarding school for the rest of the term.

Amber was delighted to see her old friends, but there were a few problems with coming back.

There were not enough beds available in the house with Willow Jenks moving in.

Luckily, Trudy was able to clean out the old storage closet and convert it into a good sized bedroom.

Amber at first was happy to get her own room, but she missed sharing with Nina Martin or Mara Jaffray.

Nina no longer went to the school and Patricia Williamson was sharing with Mara.

Another problem was her former boyfriend, Alfie Lewis, was dating Willow.

Of course, Amber was devastated.

She couldn't imagine Alfie liking anyone, but her.

Amber wasn't as mad about it as before, but she still did occasionally show signs of jealousy.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the end of the class.

Everyone poured out of the classroom.

"That was officially the most boring lesson in the world, the entire time I was doodlling hearts in my notebook" Amber said.

"That lesson was one of the most interesting ones, if anything" Fabian said.

"Well only to you and Mara".

KT and Patricia walked over.

"Have you guys heard any new yet?" KT asked.

"No, but I think I might have an idea of what happened" Fabian replied.

From the distance Joy Mercer noticed the friends talking in a very secretive way.

"Joy?" Jerome Clarke asked.

"Are you even listening?".

"Sorry Jerome" Joy replied.

"Why are they so secretive?".

"It's not much of a surprise Joy, we both know all about their secret gang".

"Yeah, but nothing has really happened since last year".

"You mean you think something else is going on?".

"Well I don't know, at the beginning of this year I was apart of it and there seemed to be something going on".

"There was? And you didn't suspect anything".

"Well I began to think that they're hobby was just getting a little ridiculous, but now I'm questioning it. Remember that night in the gatehouse?".

"The weird teacher sleepover, where Patricia and Alfie thought that clock was a sleeping man? Are you saying they were telling the truth?".

"I don't know, maybe, but something is definitely going on".

Amber's Point of View

I sat in the lounge by Mara and Willow. I had grown closer to Mara now with Nina gone.

Mara and I did used to be friends a while back.

I do hang around Willow even though she is dating Alfie, but she is really nice, but can be a little annoying.

I excuse myself to go check my makeup in the bathroom.

I walk in and hear some mumbling noise.

It takes me a second to realize where the noise is coming from.

I remove the tile from the wall and look through the spy hole.

Through the hole I'm able to see Mr. Sweet and Victor.

What they could be talking about is nothing, but you can never be too sure.

"I don't understand Victor, we were so sure" I hear Mr. Sweet say.

"I'm telling you Eric, he is back!" Victor says.

"That's enough Victor you should go".

I move away from the spy hole and put the tile back in its place.

I immediately send a group text.

"Sibuna meeting, clearing in the woods after school".

I sigh.

Who is back?

Alfie's Point of View

I arrive at the clearing only to see Amber there.

She smikes as she sees me.

"Alfie!" She says.

I look around we haven't met out here since the mask situation.

Now that Amber's back, we'll probably be meeting here a lot more.

"What's the big news?" I ask.

"Wait until everyone gets here" Amber says.

Fabian arrives next, followed by KT, and finally Patricia.

"Great we're all here" Amber says.

"What's this about?" Patricia asks.

"Okay so I was in the bathroom doing my normal makeup check" Amber explains.

"Get to the point" Fabian says.

"Anyway, I looked through the spy hole and saw Victor and Sweetie talking. They said he's back".

"Who's he?" KT asks.

"I don't know" Amber says.

I immediately think of out biggest enemy.

"Rufus" I say.

They turn to me.

"We thought he died, but he turned out to be the collector" I explain.

"You saw what happened to him, it couldn't be him" Patricia says.

"And it might not concern us" Says Fabian.

"We do have other things to worry about".

We all turn to Patricia.

"He's still missing" KT says.

"I know" she replies.


End file.
